A Snake In The Grass
mały Prolog Timon, Pumba i Simba są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nic nie może stanąć między nimi, oprócz Joka, pytona. Joka zdecydował, że jedynym sposobem na zdobycie surykatki na własność jest zasianie ziarna zazdrości między przyjaciółmi tak, aby Pumba i Simba pozostawili Timona bez ochrony. Plan rozdzielania Jokiego zadziałał. Przyjaciele odeszli, a Timon został sam. Czy ostatecznie znajdzie się w objęciach Joki? Niektóre Suahilijskie słowa: Afua – ratować, przebaczać, uleczyć Beba – przenieść, Joka – Wielki wąż Pumba – być oszołomionym Simba – Lew Rozdział 1 „Hej, Pumba!” zawołał Timon, siedząc wyprostowany na pniu. „Dlaczego większość liści jest zielona?” „Hmm, eee, nie jestem pewien,” rzekł Pumba. Potrząsnął głową i chrząknął. Słońce stawało się coraz gorętsze, ale pod drzewem akacji było ocieniono. Surykatka Timon i jego przyjaciel guziec, przygotowali się do przedpołudniowej drzemki. Jest to w połowie, między poobiednią drzemką i popołudniową drzemką. „Liście są zielone,” stwierdził Timon, „ponieważ to wielkie, żółte coś na niebie kładzie na nie specjalny zielony glut.” „Łał,” powiedział Pumba. „Niesamowite. A ja myślałem, że to było ponieważ zielona materia pomaga im produkować jedzenia ze światła.” „Chłopie, ty nic nie wiesz?” rzekł Timon. „To szaleństwo! Robić jedzenie ze światła! Ha!” „Mógłbym teraz iść spać?” powiedział Pumba. „Pewnie,” stwierdził Timon. „Pomyślałem, że może zechcesz porozmawiać o nauce lub…” Grzmot! Trzask! „Uff!” Pumba chrząknął. Lwiątko Kopa pędził przez krzaki, przeskoczył nad pniem i pacnął na brzuch Pumby. Nala, matka Kopy, była tuż za nim. „Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz, mały kolego,” rzekł Timon przeskakując na głowę Pumby. Nala roześmiała się. „Jesteś taki jak Simba gdy był w twoim wieku.” Simba, Król Lew, był ojcem Kopy. Simba i Nala znają się od czasu jak byli młodzi. Gdy ojciec Simby, Mufasa, został zabity, Simba uciekł ponieważ myślał, że śmierć ojca była jego winą. Jednak Mufasa został zabity przez swego złego brata, Skazę, który pragnął zostać królem. Timon i Pumba uratowali Simbe i żyli w dżungli do czasu, aż nie odnalazła go Nala. Nala przekonała Simbe, aby zajął należne mu miejsce jako król. Simba stoczył walkę ze Skazą i stał się nowym królem. Niedługo po tym, Nala i Simba zostali rodzicami Kopy. Kopa zmarszczył i głośno pociągnął nosem. „Co cię gnębi?” Nala zapytała delikatnie. „Coś jest nie w porządku.” „Nic,” oznajmił Kopa, odwracając głowę i znów pociąga nosem. „Coś nie tak?” spytał Timon, zeskakując w dół z Pumby powrotem na skałę. „Co się stało?” „Nic się nie stało!” krzyknął Kopa. „I przestań mnie ciągle o to pytać!” „Widzisz?” rzekła Nala. „Zrzędzi. Coś jest nie tak, ale Kopa powtarza, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie wierzę mu!” „Jestem pewien, że wszystko w porządku,” Timon powiedział do Nali. Poklepał Kopę po głowie. „Zostaw Kopę z nami. Myślę, że wystarczy mu chwila rozmowy o nauce.” „Nauka zawsze podnosi mnie na duchu!” chrząknął Pumba. „Kocham naukę!” Nala odwróciła się do Kopy. „Baw się dobrze,” stwierdziła. Odeszła od drzewa akacjowego i udała się z powrotem przez trawiaste równiny na Lwią Skałę. „Po prostu zostaw to staremu wujkowi Timonowi oraz staremu wujkowi Pumbie,” powiedział Timon uderzając w ramię Kopy. „Czasami facet musi porozmawiać o niektórych rzeczach z innym facetem, prawda?” Kopa przewrócił oczami i zacisnął zamknięte usta. Spojrzał z oburzeniem. Timon usiadł naprzeciw Kopy. „Więc co to za problem?” zapytał. „Nam możesz powiedzieć. To dziewczyna czy co?” „Czy powaliła cię jedna z młodych dziewczyn?” spytał Pumba. „Twoja matka zawsze powalała twojego ojca kiedy byli młodzi. Simba z tego powodu był naprawdę wściekły.” Kopa spojrzał zaskoczony. „Poważnie?” powiedział. „Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś może powalić Tatę.” „Nie teraz,” rzekł Timon. „Ale to zupełnie inna historia. Więc to się stało?” „Nie!” oznajmił Kopa. „I nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać. To wszystko.” „Chłopie, o chłopie,” wymamrotał Timon. „Nasz mały znajomy nie jest w dobrym humorze.” „Czasami rozmawianie o problemach pomaga,” stwierdził Pumba. „Zostawcie mnie samego!” przerwał Kopa. Odwrócił głowę i wpatrywał się w antylopę skaczącą przez równinę. Łza spłynęła po twarzy Kopy. Ciężko pociągnął nosem i zmarszczył brwi. „Zresztą, kogo to obchodzi?” „Nie mnie,” stwierdził Timon. Złożył ręce wzdłuż klatki piersiowej. „Zależy mi tylko na larwach i robakach. A ty, Pumba? Na czym tobie zależy?” „O rety!” powiedział Pumba. „Zależy mi na larwach i robakach. Ale zależy mi także na przyjaciołach i stadzie, a zostawianie pr…” „Dość!” przerwał Timon. „Zależy mi na wielu rzeczach, ale nie wymieniam ciągle wszystkiego, chyba że ktoś mnie zapyta.” „Ale przecież spytałeś!” stwierdził Pumba. „Przestańcie się sprzeczać!” wrzasnął Kopa. Powiem wam co się stało.” Rozdział 2 Kopa otarł dalsze łzy. „Dziecko, zasmucasz mnie,” rzekł Timon. „To wszystko nie mogło być aż tak złe.” „Tak, mogło,” stwierdził Kopa, biorąc głęboki oddech. „Znacie Afua, mojego najlepszego przyjaciela?” „Miły dzieciak,” rzekł Pumba. „Lwiątko takie jak ty, prawda?” „Więc on już nie jest moim przyjacielem,” powiedział Kopa. „Jest głupkiem i go nienawidzę!” „Zwolnij na minutę,” rzekł Timon. „Nienawiść to silne słowo. Co Afua zrobił, że go nienawidzisz?” Kopa spojrzał w dół i zaczął rysować łapą w błocie. Później znów pociągnął nosem. „Jest głupi, to wszystko,” oznajmił Kopa. „Naprawdę?” powiedział Timon, rozmyślając drapał się po głowie. „Nie przypominam sobie, aby w zeszłym tygodniu Afua był głupi, prawda, Pumba?” „W zeszłym tygodniu, Afua był całkiem błyskotliwy,” stwierdził Pumba. „Może zjadł coś i się rozchorował. Czasami gdy źle się czujesz to przez kilka dni zachowujesz się głupio.” Kopa potrząsnął głową. „To głupie! Wszystko co Afua chce robić to wałęsanie się z Bebą. Już więcej nie chcę się ze mną bawić.” Timon zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem. Nagle się zatrzymał, trzymając palec w powietrzu. „Teraz pamiętam,” powiedział z uśmiechem. „Beba jest młodym lampartem. Biega w każdym miejscu.” „Racja,” rzekł Kopa. „Afua twierdzi, że Beba jest najszybszym biegaczem i wspinaczem i najwyżej skacze w okolicy. „A jak ty uważasz?” spytał Pumba. „Uważam, że Beba jest jeszcze głupszy niż Afua.” stwierdził Kopa. „I tak czy owak nie chcę się już bawić z żadnym z nich.” Timon i Pumba patrzyli wszerz trawiastej równiny. W oddali widzieli Afrykańskie, niebieskie wzgórza. Było tak cicho, że brzęczenie owadów brzmiało jak perkusja. Pumba uśmiechnął się. „To przypomina mi czasy gdy myślałem, że Timon jest najwredniejszą surykatką na świecie,” powiedział. „O chłopie! Pamiętam to,” powiedział w śmiechu Timon. „Myślałem, że Pumba był najgłupszym guźdźcem jaki kiedykolwiek żył. „Myślałem, że Simba także był zły,” oznajmił Pumba. „Mój ojciec?” zapytał Kopa. Timon przytaknął. „Nikt z nikim nie rozmawiał.” Usta Kopy opadły otwarte. „To oznacza, że cała wasza trójka nienawidziła się wzajemnie?” „Nienawiść nie pozwalała nam się zbliżyć,” Pumba zachichotał. „Timon i ja nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą przez kilka dni.” „I żadne z nas nie rozmawiało z Simbą.” stwierdził Pumba. „Simba także z nami nie rozmawiał.” „Racja,” rzekł Timon. „Gdy widziałem nadchodzącego Pumbe lub twojego tatę to szukałem kryjówki. „To okropne,” stwierdził Kopa. „Co takiego chłopaki zrobiliście, że byliście tak wściekli?” „To nie była nasza wina,” powiedział Pumba. „Ale nie wiedzieliśmy o tym,” powiedział Timon. „Nie zrobiliśmy nic złego,” dodał Pumba. „Tak, ale kto wiedział?” Timon wzruszył ramionami. „Zwolnij,” powiedział Kopa. „Ktoś musiał coś zrobić. Najlepsi przyjaciele nigdy się wzajemnie nie nienawidzą.” Zatrzymał się na chwilę i pomyślał. Wtedy rzekł cicho. „Oni tak robią tylko gdy jeden z nich zrobić coś bardzo, bardzo złego.” „Myślisz o czymś naprawdę złym, jak to co zrobił ci Afua?” zapytał Pumba. „Racja,” rzekł Kopa. „Nic nie zrobiłem Afule. To on jest głupi, nie ja!” „Jesteś pewien, że Afua jest głupi?” spytał Pumba. „Brzmi to raczej jak myśl, że jesteś zazdrosny o Bebę.” „Nie jestem zazdrosny!” oznajmił Kopa. „A wy nic nie wiecie!” Wstał. „Odchodzę!” powiedział. „Byłem zazdrosny,” rzekł cicho Pumba. Kopa się zatrzymał. „Zazdrosny? Ty?” „Ja też byłem zazdrosny,” dodał Timon. „Przez kogo?” zapytał Kopa, spoglądając groźnie. „To było przez tego węża, Joka,” stwierdził Pumba. „Był wielkim wężem,” powiedział Timon. „Pytonem.” Zadrżał. „Wystarczy myśl o Joka, żebym poczuł się przerażony. „Taa,” rzekł Pumba. „Podstępny pyton próbował przerwać naszą przyjaźń.” „I prawie to zadziałało,” stwierdził Timon. “Teraz siadaj i słuchaj,” rzekł Pumba. „Mamy zamiar powiedzieć co się stało.” Kopa usiadł pod drzewem. „Masz larwę,” powiedział Timon. Kopa zabrał larwę i żuł. „Simba mieszkał z nami przez kilka miesięcy,” zaczął Pumba. „Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi jakich nigdy nie było,” powiedział Timon. Pumba przytaknął i podał Kopie kolejną larwę. „Pewnego dnia byłem sam w dżungli.” stwierdził Timon, „wygłupiałem się śpiewając piosenkę, wykonując taniec, bawiąc się z robakami w chowanego.” Rozdział 3 Timon usłyszał szelest w liściach. Przestał tańczyć i przekrzywił głowę. Szelest ustał. Timon wzruszył ramionami i zaczął śpiewać. „Gdzie, oh, gdzie uciekły moje małe larwy? Gdzie, oh, gdzie mogą być?” Timon podniósł kłodę. Znów usłyszał szelest. Ale tym razem usłyszał syczenie. „Szelest. Hmmmm,” powiedział Timon do siebie. „I syczenie. W tym samym czasie. Nie jest to dobry znak.” Szelest i syczenie ustały. Timon wrócił do kłody. Podniósł jeden koniec i strzelił ręką od spodu. „Ah–ha! Mam cię! Chwycił larwę i wrzucił do ust. „Oooh, słodycz. Jeden z miętowych!” Timon podniósł inny pień i chwycił grubego chrząszcza. Szelest znów się zaczął. Obrócił swoją głowę dookoła. Przez trawę ślizgał się Joka, największy pyton jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Długi, rozwidlony język Joki wytrząsał się z i do jego paszczy. Był uśmiechnięty. Jego uśmiech nie był przyjacielski. Widziałem kilka paskudnych uśmiechów w swoim życiu, ale ten był najpaskudniejszy. Ciągle uśmiechający się paskudnym uśmiechem, Joka spojrzał w oczy Timona. „Kot–ee!” Timon upuścił chrząszcza. „Spadam stąd.” „Nie tak ssszybko,” syknął Joka. „Porozmawiajmy o tym co jessst na obiad.” Timon nie mógł się ruszyć. Wszystko co mógł zrobić to spoglądanie na Jokę. Jestem jakby zahipnotyzowany, pomyślał. Muszę się ruszyć! Muszę uciekać! Muszę… Ale nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, Timon nie mógł się ruszyć. Wszystko przeniosło się na zęby szczękające ze strachu. Joka podniósł głowę. Jego oczy były tak blisko Timona, że wyglądały jak wielkie talerze. Joka owinął się wokół niego i Timon poczuł suchą, gładką skórę pytona. Joka zaczął zaciskać swoje szeroko otwarte usta. Timon usłyszał warczenie. To był Simba. Przyleciał znad pnia. Przeczesał głowę Joki swoimi pazurami. Uścisk Joki się poluzował. Timon upadł na ziemie. Simba odepchnął Timona. Później odwrócił się ku twarzy Joki. „Spadaj!” simba warknął. „Uciekaj stąd! I nigdy nie wracaj!” wydał potężny ryk. Joka leżał na ziemi blisko stóp simby. Spojrzał na Simbe i syknął. „Czy ja tobie kradnę sssurykatkowe przekąssski?” Joka podniósł głowę. „Odkrywcy, obrońcy, przegrańcy, beksy!” Joka rzucił się w kierunku Simby. Simba odskoczył. Simba pazurem grabnął Jokę po głowie. Następnie Simba skoczył w górę. Zszedł wszystkimi czterema łapami i przygwoździł Jokę. Ale Joka wykręcił się z uścisku Simby. Z groźnym sykiem, Joka prześlizgnął się do trawy. Timon przetoczył oczy i upadł całkowicie tracąc przytomność. „Hej! Timon! Wstawaj!” wrzasnął Simba szturchając go nosem. „Wszystko w porządku? Obudź się, proszę!” „O, chłopie!” Simba dyszał. „Zjawiłem się w samą porę! Jakiś wąż miał go zjeść! Czy będzie z nim dobrze?” „Timon, mały kolego!”, powiedział Pumba, popychając nogę Timona swoim pyskiem. „Odezwij się do mnie! Odezwij się do mnie! Nie umieraj!” Timon zamrugał, a następnie usiadł. Zaczął się wszędzie oklepywać. „Żyję, prawda?” zapytał, patrząc trochę zezowato. „Nie jestem martwy ani nic takiego, prawda?” „Nie, jesteś tutaj z nami,” oznajmił Simba. „Byłeś blisko! Ten wąż prawie zjadł cię na obiad.” „Do licha!” rzekł Timon. „To sprawia, że mój brzuch nie czuje się za dobrze. Eee–uuuw! Taa! Cóż za odrażające myśli!” „Lepiej nie zostawaj sam, tak jak teraz.” stwierdził Pumba. Rozejrzał się. „Ten wąż może wrócić. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem! Co zrobię jeśli coś ci się stanie?” „Ważniejsze, co mam zrobić jeśli coś mi się stanie?” powiedział Timon trzęsąc się. „Dobra, oto plan,” rzekł Simba. „Jeśli Joka wróci po swoją przekąskę, będzie musiał walczyć z całą trójką. Będziemy trzymać się razem dzień i noc.” Rozdział 4 Podczas gdy trzej przyjaciele rozmawiali, Joka zwisał z gałęzi nad ich łowami. Słyszał wszystko co mówili. „Więc, mussszę to zrobić,” Joka szepnął. „Mussszę dorwać małą sssurykatkę dla sssiebie. To oznacza, że mussszę pozbyć się tłussstych, wścibssskich przyjaciół.” Joka obwinął się wokół gałęzi. Potrzebował dobrego planu. Z tego co powiedzieli, Joka dowiedział się, że Timon, Simba i Pumba są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. A Timon był przerażony. Ciężko byłoby dorwać go na własną rękę. „Mam prawdziwą ochotę ssspróbować pysssznej sssurykatki,” wymamrotał Joka. „Musssi być jakiś sssposssób!” Nie przestawał myśleć dopóki słońce nie zaszło i wzeszedł księżyc. W końcu, w środku nocy, Joka rozprostował się. Miał plan. „Najlepsssi przyjaciele sssą trudni do rozdzielenia,” syknął do siebie. „Tak więc sssposobem na to jest upewnić sssię, że już nigdy nie będą najlepssszymi przyjaciółmi.” Następnego dnia, Joka prześlizgnął się w dół drzewa i spojrzał na Pumbe. Zobaczył Simbe stojącego na straży nad Timonem, który polował na larwy. „Po prossstu idealnie,” syknął Joka. Udał się nieco dalej i znalazł Pumbe patrzącego na bananowca, czekającego aż jakiś owoc spadnie. „Ssserdecznie witam.” Pumba podskoczył. „Nie trzeba sssię tak denerwować,” syknął Joka, patrząc Pumbie w oczy. „Nie zamierzam cię krzywdzić. Miałemm przykre doświadczenia gdy guziec przyprawił mnie o niestrawność.” Pumba nie wiedział czy czuć się szczęśliwym czy obrażonym. Jednak nie mógł oderwać oczu od Joki. Wymamrotał pożegnanie i chciał uciec, ale nogi nie chciały słuchać głowy. Joka kontynuował mówiąc łagodnie do Pumby. „Przykro mi na to patrzeć, ale sssurykatka cię nie lubi. Powiedział mi, że cię nie lubi i brzydko pachniesssz. Dlatego possstanowiłem go zjeść. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście przyjaciółmi. Przyjaciele nie mówią o sssobie w taki sssposssób.” Pumba dostał zawrotów głowy. Znów próbował biec, ale jego stopy miały wrażenie jakby tkwiły w błocie. „Tak, teraz ma lwa do ochrony,” Joka podszedł. „On już dłużej nie będzie twoim przyjacielem, jeśli kiedykolwiek nim był.” Joka prześlizgnął się przez trawę. Gdy dotarł na skraj polany, cicho syknął. „Powinieneś zapomnieć o tym, że kiedykolwiek ze mną rozmawiałeś.” Pumba wpatrywał się w trawę. Miał coś zapomnieć, ale nie pamiętał co to było. Kilka minut później, usłyszał Timona i Simbe śpiewających podczas wędrówki przez dżungle. Timon radośnie przecierał ręce. „Mniam, mniam, mniam, muszę mieć larwy w moim brzuszku,” śpiewał Timon. „Chłopie, o chłpie, jestem głodny!” „To dobry znak!” stwierdził Simba. „Martwiliśmy się o ciebie.” „O co się martwisz?” zapytał Timon. „Czuje się świetnie. Nie ma to jak zaatakować węża i wygrać by podnieść chłopakowi apetyt. A apetyt mam jak jeszcze nigdy.” „Chwila,” rzekł Pumba. „Myślałem, że pyton zaatakował ciebie.” „Nie bądź śmieszny,” powiedział Timon. „Widzisz, to było tylko po tym jak go zaatakowałem.” Simba potrząsnął głową. „Myślę, że mogłeś uderzyć się w głowę po tym jak zemdlałeś ze strachu,” stwierdził. „Może twoja pamięć trochę zawodzi.” „Absolutnie nie!” oznajmił Timon. „Co się stało, zaatakowałem go. Widzisz, następnie on zaatakował mnie. Miałem to wszystko pod kontrolą…” „Naprawdę?” spytał Simba. „Oczywiście,” Timon się odwrócił. „Wtedy przyszedłeś i mnie powaliłeś. Pokonałbym tego pytona w minutę.” „Oh, jasne,” powiedział Pumba. Burknął. „Jestem twardy,” stwierdził Timon. Odwrócił się udając, że boksuje. „Muszę się zdrzemnąć,” rzekł Pumba. Nadal miał zawroty głowy, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć dlaczego. Nie pamiętał Joki. Wszystko co zapamiętał to nagłe uczucie senności. „Zdrzemnąć?” rzekł Timon. „Po co?” „Zapomnij o drzemce. Chodźmy do błotnej sadzawki,” rzekł Simba. „Możemy się ochłodzić.” „Ja zostanę tutaj i odpocznę,” stwierdził Pumba. „Dobra, dobra! Będzie lepiej jeśli Simba pójdzie ze mną ponieważ ciebie trudno obudzić,” wymamrotał Timon. „Gdyby pyton przyszedłby po mnie, prawdopodobnie byś to przespał.” Pumba poczuł się urażony. Powiedział, „Zgaduję, że nie będziesz za mną tęsknił?” Simba i Timon poszli do sadzawki. Joka prześlizgnął się z ziemi na drzewo i podążył za nimi. „Wiec dlaczego błoto jest takie chłodne?” zapytał Simba. „Nie wiem,” powiedział Timon. Zeskoczył z pleców Simby i rozejrzał się dookoła. „Myślisz, że gdzie jest wąż?” „Nie chcesz rozmawiać o nauce?” spytał Simba. „Nie,” rzekł Timon. „Czy może być za drzewem?” „Co?” zapytał Simba. „Martwię się,” oznajmił Timon. „Czy na pewno nie widać tego węża?” „Zaczynam myśleć, że chcesz mnie tylko wokół siebie jako ochroniarza,” stwierdził Simba. „Nie bądź głupi,” przerwał Timon. „Ale powiedziałeś, że Pumbe byłoby zbyt ciężko obudzić. Przyszedłeś tylko z…” Simba usłyszał szelest w liściach. „Ratunku!” Timon kwiczał. „Pyton tam jest! Słyszałem go! Uratuj mnie!” Simba obracał się dookoła, ale wszystko co zobaczył to kołysząca się winorośl. „Miałem rację,” rzekł Simba. „Chcesz mnie tylko jako ochroniarza.” Timon rozejrzał się nerwowo. Podem uśmiechnął się do Simby. „Co spowodowało, że tak myślisz?” Simba spojrzał na niego. „Więc dlaczego błoto jest chłodne?” „Kogo to obchodzi?” powiedział Timon, zeskakując z pleców Simby. Pobiegł przodem, ale spoglądał przez ramię czy Simba podąża za nim. Simba szedł wolnym krokiem, warcząc cicho. „Wssszystko według planu,” syknął Joka, uśmiechając się. „To już długo nie będzie zanim ich przyjaźń sssię ssskończy.” Rozdział 5 Następnego ranka, Joka znalazł Simbe leżącego w słońcu na skale. „Witaj, o wielki i pussszysssty. Mam interesssujące wieści. Sssłyszałem jak Timon powiedział Pumbie, że nie lubi być blisssko ciebie, ale potrzebuje cię jako ochroniarza. Jakiś przyjaciel!” Simba warknął, a Joka wypełznął precz. Niedługo później, Joka znalazł Pumbe drapiącego się o drzewo. „Witaj, kłowy. Czy wiesssz, że sssłyszałem jak Timon mówił, że bardziej woli być z Sssimbą niż z tobą? To musi być prawda ponieważ wssszędzie razem chodzą.” Pumba spojrzał na Jokę i odbiegł truchtem. Przez cały dzień, Joka prześladował trójkę przyjaciół. Straszył Timon szelestem liści. Sprawiało to, że Timon był nerwowy i wywrotny, a Pumba i Simba zaczęli myśleć, że naprawdę Timon już nie mógł ich znieść. Pumba nie chciał wierzyć w to co powiedział Joka, ale nadal czuł zazdrość o Simbe. Simba nadal zastanawiał się czy Joka mówił prawdę, ale był zazdrosny o Pumbe. Timon był wściekły na obu, ponieważ uważał, że nie chronią go wystarczająco dobrze. Przed pójściem spać, nikt z nikim nie rozmawiał. Ale sen sprawił, że wszystko wyglądało lepiej. Następnego dnia gdy wszyscy byli w sadzawce, Pumba podniósł skrzep błota i zapytał, „Co sprawia, że błoto działa jak błoto?” „Błoto jest specjalną magiczną substancją, której źródło jest tylko w wilgotnych miejscach.” oznajmił Timon. „To jest żywe, coś jak robaki, ale nie smakuje za dobrze.” „Myślałem, że błoto to zwykły brud, który jest przemoknięty.” stwierdził Pumba. „Też tak myślałem,” dodał Simba. „Pomyśl tylko, Pumba, ponieważ ty nic nie wiesz o nauce.” rzekł Timon. „To dobra rzecz, jako że mogę ci powiedzieć jak wszystko działa. Nigdy nie dowiesz się niczego na własną rękę.” „To nie prawda!,” powiedział Pumba. „Wiesz, że nie jestem głupi!” „Ah, tak?” rzekł Timon. „Cóż, na pewno czasami postępujesz dość głupio!” „Życzę sobię, abyś nie mówił mnie takich rzeczy.” oznajmił Pumba. „Nie jesteś już moim najlepszym przyjacielem!” Pumba wyczłapał się z dżungli. „Wróci,” powiedział Timon, ziewając i rozciągając się. Ale dzień mijał, a Pumba nie wracał. Za każdym razem gdy Timon usłyszał hałas, podskakiwał. W końcu Timonowi znudziło się czekanie. „Chodź, dzieciaku,” rzekł do Simby. „Chodźmy w dół do wodospadu.” „Martwię się o Pumbe,” powiedział Simba. „Powinniśmy być tutaj gdy wróci.” „Nie obchodzi mnie to czy wróci czy nie,” oznajmił Timon. „On już nie jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem.” „Nie bądź taki podły,” rzekł Simba. „Może jestem, a może i nie,” stwierdził Timon. „Ale to nieważne. Pumba wróci gdy będzie gotowy, więc się pośpiesz. Wiesz, że nigdzie nie mogę iść dopóki nie pójdziesz ze mną, a ja chcę iść nad wodospad.” „Cóż, jestem zmęczony twoim ciągłym traktowaniem mnie z góry,” przerwał Simba. Ty naprawdę nie chcesz, abym był twoim przyjacielem. Po prostu szedłeś ze mną dla ochrony. Nie lubisz nikogo prócz siebie.” „To nie prawda! Lubię cie bardzo,” powiedział Timon. „Nigdy nie mówiłem, że nie chcę byś był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Wystarczy, że pójdziesz ze mną nad wodospad. „To znaczy, że zależy ci na mnie, a Pumba cię nie obchodzi?” spytał Simba. „Tak wiec zależy mi na Pumbie,” wymamrotał Timon. „Ale to jemu już nie zależy na mnie.” „Tak więc zależy mi na Pumbie,” powiedział Simba, „i zamierzam iść go odnaleźć. Tęsknie za nim i chcę by wszyscy byli razem.” „Tak, ale p.p.pyton…” bełkotał Timon. „Tak, ale nic,” rzekł Simba. „Ten pyton jest teraz kilometr stąd. Napędziłem mu niezłego stracha.” I z tym Simba podkradł się do drzew. „czekaj!” krzyczał Timon. „Nie zostawiaj mnie samego! Wracaj!” Simba się nie odwrócił. Timon słyszał jego chodzenie po liściach. Wkrótce już nic nie było słychać. „Strasznie tutaj cicho,” Timon szepnął do siebie. „W rzeczywistości jest tak cicho, tak strasznie.” Podszedł na jeden kraniec polany. Następnie poszedł na drugą stronę polany. „Pumba?” zawołał. „Simba?” Nikt nie odpowiedział. Rozejrzał się dookoła by się upewnić. Sssssyk. Timon podskoczył. Ale to był tylko wiatr w wielkich paprociach. Może. Timon zadrżał. Simba mógł się mylić. W każdym razie, gdzie jest pyton? Rozdział 6 Pumba siedział na brzegu obok wodospadu. Timon powiedział, że był głupi. Pumba nie myślał, że był głupi. Choćby dlatego, że nie rozumiał, że nie jest mądry. Im więcej Pumba o tym myślał, tym czuł się smutniej. Właściwie to Timon czasami także robił głupie rzeczy. Ale Pumba nigdy nie czepiał się z tego powodu. Za sobą usłyszał głos. „Timon!” zawołał myśląc, że jego przyjaciel przyszedł przeprosić za to o czym myślał. Miał nadzieję, że Timon powie, że przeprasza za to co powiedział. „Mam dla ciebie wiadomość.” Joka zwisał z gałęzi, kołysząc się w przód i tył. Uśmiechał się radosnym uśmiechem pytona. Pumba wstał i grzebał kopytem w ziemi. „Odejdź ode mnie!” „Nie martw się,” rzekł Joka. „Nie przyszedłem cię zjeść. Jak mówiłem, guźdźce ssszkodzą mojemu trawieniu. Mam wiadomość od twojego małego przyjaciela, sssurykatki.” „Nie żartujesz?” powiedział Pumba. „Dlaczego mam ci wierzyć?” „To zależy od ciebie.” „Co powiedział?”, zapytał Pumba. Pragnął usłyszeć, że Timon chciał załagodzić spór. „Niewiele,” oznajmił Joka. „Twój mały przyjaciel mówi, że nie obchodzi go czy kiedykolwiek wrócisz. Mówi, że teraz jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Simba.” Joka znów się uśmiechnął i wpełznął w liście. Jego głowa zwisała. Pumba podszedł do wodospadu. Ten się pienił, pryskał wodą i chlupał wesoło. Pumba czuł się naprawdę nieszczęśliwy. Chciało mu się płakać. Może powinienem śpiewać piosenkę, pomyślał Pumba. Problem w tym, że nie mogę wymyślić niczego dobrego. Timon jest jedynym, który wymyśla dobre piosenki. Pumba siedział przez chwilę z głową między kopytami. Spojrzał na swoje nogi. Jestem pokryty błotem, pomyślał. Może powinienem usiąść pod wodospadem. Później oklapł na ziemię. „Nikt się nie przejmuje czy jestem obłocony czy nie,” powiedział głośno. „Po co mam się myć?” W międzyczasie Simba wszędzie szukał Pumby. Udał się do wszystkich miejsc, które lubił Pumba. Poszedł do wgłębienia, gniazda larw w pniu, polany i miejsca zwisających winorośli. Poszedł nawet na skraj dżungli, ale Pumby nigdzie nie znalazł. Simba położył się by pomyśleć gdzie jeszczę mógłby szukać. Ziewnął. Czas drzemki. Zaczął się wspinać na drzewo, aby wyciągnąć się na gałęzi. Było już tam coś miękkiego i lśniącego. Joka! „Wynoś się stąd!” warknął Simba. „A po co?” syknął pyton. „Jessstem tu tylko z wiadomością od twojego małego przyjaciela, sssurykatki.” „Naprawdę?” rzekł Simba. „Twój mały przyjaciel powiedział, żeby przekazać tobie, że guziec wrócił,” oznajmił pyton. Mówił także, żeby przekazać, że nie chce cię więcej widzieć. Już dłużej nie będziesssz ich przyjacielem.” Joka uśmiechnął się kolejnym szczęśliwym uśmiechem pytona i ześlizgnął się z drzewa w dół i do dżungli. Simba ryknął na Jokę. To trochę pomogło, ale opuścił Timona i Pumbe. Co on bez nich pocznie. Nie ma z kim śpiewać piosenki, albo jeść robaków, albo pluskać się przy wodospadzie. Zaczął kroczyć. Cokolwiek powiedział Joka wyglądało dziwnie. Nie wiedział co to było, ale coś jest nie w porządku. Simba prześledził każde słowo wypowiedziane przez Jokę. „To jest to!” wrzasnął. „Timon powiedział do Joki, żeby przekazał, że guziec wrócił!” Simba znów ryknął. „Fałsz! Timon nigdy Pumby nie nazywał guźdźcem. On nazywał go Pumbą! Ten wąż kłamał! Timon nigdy nie przekazał mu żadnej wiadomości!” Simba zmarszczył czoło. Dlaczego Joka kłamał? Wtedy poznał straszliwą odpowiedź. Joka już wcześniej próbował zjeść Timona. Simba i Pumba przysięgli chronić Timona, nigdy nie zostawiając go samego. „O mój boże!” zajęczał Simba. „Ten pyton idzie zjeść Timona. A ja pomogłem mu zastawić pułapkę. Rozdział 7 Timon ułożył pęk patyków na stosie. „Jeśli ten szalony pyton się pojawi, rzucę tym w niego. Mam arsenał.” Papuga odleciała trzepocząc skrzydłami, a Timon podskoczył upuszczając patyk. „Z drugiej strony,” wymamrotał Timon, „mógłbym się ukryć pod stosem.” Kolejna papuga przeleciała nad głową, skrzeczą do tej pierwszej. Timon chwycił gruby kij. „Ale byłoby mi lepiej na drzewie,” powiedział Timon, upuszczając kij. Ruszył w kierunku największego drzewa. „O, nie!” zawołał. Joka zwisał z najniższej gałęzi. „Cóż, witam mój mały, sssurykatkowy obiedzie. Jak chcesssz być podany? Z sssosssem czy bez?” „Ooo–wheee,” wrzeszczał Timon, wycofując się tak szybko jak potrafi, prosto do błotnej sadzawki. Joka pełznął z drzewa przez polanę dopóki nie znalazł się przed twarzą Timona. Timon bał się spojrzeć w oczy Joki. Przypomniał sobie co się stało ostatnim razem. Nie chcę więcej próbować tego czegoś hipnotyzującego, pomyślał Timon. Nie mogłem ruszyć mięśni. Spojrzał na swój stos patyków. „Spadaj ty wielki brutalu,” zawołał Timon, „albo uderzę cię w nos!” Timon dziko machał ramionami, ale Joka podszedł bliżej z bardzo radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Timon chwycił największy patch na stosie. Joka podszedł jeszcze bliżej. „Mniam, mniam,” powiedział. Uch–oh, Timon myślał. Czas uciekać. Pobiegł w prawo. Joka mu przeszkodził. Pobiegł w lewo. Joka znów mu przeszkodził. „Nie można uciec,” Timon powiedział sam do siebie. „Co powiesz na dziurę w ziemi?” Timon zaczął kopać. Joka nadchodził z jeszcze bardziej radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Joka owinął się wokół Timona, ściskając w tym samym czasie. „Przestań!” sapał Timon. „Wypuść mnie! Ledwo się poznaliśmy!” Ale Joka utrzymywał uśmiech i uścisk. „Nie mogę się doczekać,” stwierdził. Timon usłyszał trzaski w liściach. Pumba wpadł na polanę. „Puść go!” krzyknął Pumba. Zaszarżował Jokę. Pumba próbował przekłuć Jokę kłami, ale Joka trzymając uścisk, umieścił Timona na drodze kłów Pumby. „Obawiam się, że przez przypadek będę musiał cię przekłuć,” rzekł Pumba do Timona. „I obawiam się, ze Joka będzie trzymał uścisk dopóki nie stracę oddechu,” rzekł Timon z trudem łapiąc powietrze. „Bierz go, mięczaku!” pisnął Timon. Uwolnił ramię i uderzył Jokę pięścią po głowie. He, He, He, łaskoczesz mnie, powiedział Joka. Timon usłyszał warczenie. „Simba!” pisnął. Simba wskoczył na polanę i wylądował przed pytonem. Wyszczerzył swoje zęby. „Puść mojego przyjaciela,” warknął. „A po co?” syknął pyton. „Bo jeśli nie,” oznajmił Pumba, „będziemy mieli jeden z najlepszych wężowo mięsnych obiadów jakie kiedykolwiek podawali w tej dżungli.” Z tym, Pumba zaszarżował Jokę i popchnął go do pnia. Tym razem Pumba przygwoździł Jokę kłami tak, że pyton nie mógł się ruszyć. Simba skoczył i wylądował obok Pumby. Wyciągając swoje pazury, podrapał Jokę. Sycząc głośno, Joka zaczął się rozwijać. Timon upadł na ziemię. Dysząc, wlókł się na ubocze. Jak tylko Timon był bezpieczny, Pumba zabrał głowę, a Joka uczepił się jego kłów. Joka owinął się wokół ciała Pumby. Zaczął uciskać. Simba otworzył szeroko usta i zacisnął je na szyi Joki. Joka się wyprostował, Pumba upadł na ziemię. „Porozmawiajmy,” rzekł Joka. „Widzę chłopcy, że jesteście zdenerwowani.” „Zdenerwowanie to ledwo obejmuje,” stwierdził Pumba. „Więc, popełniłem mały błąd,” jęknął Joka. „Po prostu odejdźcie, a ja obiecuję nie mieć pretensji. Bez urazu, dobra?” „Wszystko bez urazu,” rzekł Simba. „Istotnie uważam, że wszyscy powinniśmy iść na mały spacer, bez ciebie.” Pumba przytaknął, a Timon pisnął. „Znam świetny, mały wąwóz, który na pewno pokochasz.” Rozdział 8 „O rety!” westchnął Kopa. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. „Co się działo dalej?” „Po tym to już była bułka z masłem,” stwierdził Timon. „Twój ojciec przeniósł tego okłamanego pytona w dół wąwozu i zrzucił go z krawędzi.” „Taa,” powiedział Pumba. „Następnie Timon rzucił kilka kamieni by się upewnić, że otrzymał wiadomość żeby nie ma wracał.” „Później wasz spór się załagodził?” „Pewnie,” rzekł Pumba. „Ale nie od razu. Moje uczucia nadal były zranione.” „Nadal nie jestem pewien czy Joka mu kłamał,” powiedział Timon chichocząc. „Simba zorientował się, że pyton kłamie. Ale Pumba nadal pozostawał w strachu, że ja chcę być przyjaciółmi tylko z Simbą.” „Więc jak się zorientowałeś, że coś było nie tak?” Kopa spytał Pumbe. „Wiedziałem, że chcę usłyszeć te słowa z ust Timona.” rzekł Pumba. „Tylko dlatego, że powiedział to jakiś pyton, nie uważałem tego za prawdę. Dlatego wróciłem. Szczęście, że pojawiłem się na czas by go uratować.” „Tak, pamiętam to do dziś,” stwierdził Timon. „Powiedział, że pomimo tego, że pomyślałem jaki on jest głupi, nie chce by to był koniec naszej przyjaźni. Ale jeśli naprawdę tak miało być to chciał usłyszeć to ode mnie.” „Byliśmy kumplami zbyt długo by przez plotki odejść na zawsze,” oznajmił Pumba. „Chłopaki mogą być źli na siebie, ale to nie oznacza, że będziemy się już zawsze na siebie wściekli.” stwierdził Timon. „Powiedziałem Pumbie, że nadal go lubię i chcę by był moim przyjacielem.” „I co się działa później?” zapytał Kopa. „To samo co się działo wcześniej,” powiedział Pumba. „Najpierw poszliśmy popływać,” rzekł Timon. „Pumba nadal potrzebował kąpieli.” „Trzeba się kąpać,” stwierdził Pumba. „Nie lubiłem tego, ale jej potrzebowałem.” „Zjedliśmy sporo tych tłustych larw, świętując tej nocy.” rzekł Timon. To była prawdziwa uczta.” „Rozmawialiśmy o nauce, przyjaźni i zaufaniu.” powiedział Pumba. „Ponieważ po tym jak ten pyton nam nakłamał, dowiedzieliśmy się, że przyjaźń opiera się na zaufaniu.” Kopa usiadł na chwilę. Później powiedział, „Myślę, że może powinienem iść porozmawiać z Afuą.” „Prawdopodobnie to świetny pomysł,” stwierdził Timon. „Myślę, że Afua może nie wiedzieć, że rani moje uczucia mówiąc, że Beba jest we wszystkim lepszy niż ja.” „To prawda,” rzekł Pumba. „I się założę, że jesteś dobry w kilku rzeczach, w których Beba nie jest dobry.” „I tylko dlatego, że w kilku rzeczach jest lepszy od ciebie nie oznacza, że jest lepszy w byciu lepszym przyjacielem niż ty,” stwierdził Timon. „To prawda!” powiedział Kopa. Wyglądał na weselszego. „Idę natychmiast!” „Gdzie idziesz?” spytała Nala. Podeszła do Kopy, ale on był w drodze. „Hej, na razie, Mamo!” zawołał Kopa przez ramię. „Wydaje się dużo weselszy niż gdy go tutaj zostawiałam,” stwierdziła Nala. „Nie ma to jak głęboka dyskusja o nauce by podnieść na duchu,” rzekł Timon. „Co to był za problem?” spytała Nala. „Nic z czym młody sobie nie porardzi,” oznajmił Pumba. „To tylko małe nieporozumienie między najlepszymi przyjaciółmi o ile wiesz co mam na myśli. Nala uśmiechnęła się. „Wiem co masz na myśli,” powiedziała. „Dziękuję za waszą pomoc.” „Bułka z masłem,” rzekł Timon. „Po to są przyjaciele, prawda?” Nala dała Pumbie i Timonowi pocałunek. „Po to są także wujkowie.” Po tym jak Nala odeszła, Pumba westchną i przewrócił się na wznak. „Tak, już prawie zapomniałem o tym okłamanym wężu.” „Ja nie,” stwierdził Timon. „Słoń jest duży, a surykatka mała. Ale nigdy nie zapominaj przyjaciół i wrogów.” „Chciałem powiedzieć, że nigdy nie straciłem zaufania do was,” rzekł Pumba ziewając. „W rzeczywistości uważam, że mogę zaufać wam bardziej niż komukolwiek. I mogę się założyć, że ufam tobie bardziej niż ty mnie.” „Chyba żartujesz?” przerwał Timon. „Zdecydowanie ufam ci bardziej niż ty ufasz mnie! Właściwie mogę ci zaufać tak bardzo, że…” „Co masz na myśli?” wysapał Pumba. „Jak możesz tak mówić? Ufam ci bardziejniż jesteś w stanie to zrozumieć! W istocie, mówiąc to ranisz moje uczucia.” „Że co?” wyperswadował Timon. „Jeśli myślisz, że przez trzydzieści sekund twoje zaufanie będzie większe od mojego to jesteś w błędzie! Lep…” Pumba odwrócił się plecami. Timon tupnął stopą. „Nigdy nie myślałem, że dożyję dnia w którym podważysz moje zaufanie.” rzekł Pumba z jękiem. Jako, że Nala przechadzała się ścieżką, usłyszała kłótnie dwóch przyjaciół. Wiedziała, że nic na długo nie może stanąć między prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Kategoria:T.L.K. : 6 New Adventures